


Stress relief

by Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy/pseuds/Spitfire_and_SpaceDaddy
Summary: Hunk helps Keith to relief some stress, even from a long distance.





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a beautiful artwork of midnightpeachv on Tumblr!  
> https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/172149668062/hey-you-really-got-me-into-transkeith-and-i-was

Keith had declined the weird space phone at first. He never used one back at Earth, so why would he need one while they were in space? He stuck with his opinion, until he was able to visit team Voltron and Hunk was kind enough to explain how the weird orange device worked. Specifically when the yellow Paladin mentioned that they could call when both of them weren't on missions. Besides daily late night calls with his boyfriend, that mostly consisted out of checking on each other, Keith never used the phone. Today was different though. Hunk was late for their usual call, so Keith immediately started to worry. Deciding to take it up on himself, he grabbed the device that was laying on his bed right next to him and called Hunk with an anxious feeling. He sighed softly as he heard Hunk's deep, smooth voice. "Keith? I'm so sorry, I'm late, aren't I? Pidge made some blueprints for a new weapon that we could use, but it's taking a lot longer than I thought it would t-.. Are you still there?" Keith responded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry." A relieved sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. "So, how was your day baby? You had a mission, right?" Hunk was still trying to do some work, keeping his phone in place with his head and shoulder. "Yeah. It was absolutely terrible though. I was pretty much useless all the time and my whole body still feels tense. Like I'm not able to snap out of it." Keith answered with a sigh, fiddling with the hem of his top. He was still wearing the BOM outfit, too lazy to get up and change clothes. Hunk was silent for a moment, thinking of ways to get Keith to relax. Of course, like the good boyfriend he his, he got an idea pretty quickly. "Take your pants off." Hunk commanded, his voice a bit sterner than normal. Keith blinked a few times, stammering a soft 'what?' into the phone. "Baby, just listen to me. I'll try to help you relax, okay?" His boyfriend explained quickly. Keith hesitated for a moment, but did as instructed and pulled the underside of his suit down, together with his underwear. He shoved it down to his ankles, not taking the effort to get up. "I.. I did it." Keith had some sort of embarrassment in his voice, which Hunk thought was absolutely adorable. "Alright, now slide one of your hands down and start rubbing your clit nice and slowly. Just like how I always do it, okay?" Hunk always sounded incredible while talking dirty, so who was Keith to deny him? He slid one of his hands between his pale thighs and did as instructed, slowly rubbing the sensitive nub of his cunt. A soft moan escaped his lips, the tension leaving his body almost immediately. Hunk was weirdly good at making Keith relax with just a few words, not even having to be there. The moan was enough for Hunk to know that Keith was actually listening to him and he'd lie if he said that it doesn't turn him on the tiniest bit. He had already given up on working, leaning against the machine he was trying to build. Who cared about some stupid weapon anyway. His boyfriend was way more important than that. "If you're wet enough, I want you to slide one finger in. Just the tip, because you know I always go slow, to open you up bit by bit. Take you apart slowly, until you're a mess under my hands." Keith had moaned again, but didn't even do anything yet. Hunk's words were driving him absolutely crazy. He bit his bottom lip, sliding his hand down just a little more. He was greeted with an already wet entrance, which he was pretty happy with, since everything went easier like that. He pushed the tip of his ring finger into the tight heat, shivering a little from the sensation. "Don't move, too much, alright? I want you to push your second finger in first baby. Push your free hand under shirt and pretend it's me. You and I both know that you like my big hands." Keith was still surprised that Hunk could talk like this without having any problem. He wasn't sure what to expect from Hunk in bed, but he really didn't mind this. He pushed the tip of his second finger alongside his other and let out a soft whine. He slid his hand under the top part of his suit, pushing his up to expose his stomach, but not more. The scars still gave him mixed feelings that he didn't want to deal with if Hunk wasn't there to gently pepper him in soft kisses. "You're so beautiful Keith. I know I can't see you right now, but I don't need to, to know what you look like now. Biting your lip to hold back moans, trying your hardest not to start pumping your fingers into your tight heat, but you're still listening to what I say." Keith whimpered softly, really having to hold back the urge to take the lead. "You can start moving now. Go real slow, baby. You know how I love to take my time. Get you good and wet." Keith didn't wait long with thrusting his fingers in and out of his cunt. "Yeah.." He breathed out softly, pretty sure that Hunk was still able to hear it. "Imagine my mouth in between your thighs, legs over my shoulders, kissing and-" Hunk wasn't able to finish his sentence, being cut off by a loud moan from the other side of the line. "H-Hunk! Holy.. shit." The yellow Paladin responded with a soft chuckle, glad that he could get his boyfriend off even if he wasn't there with him. "You're doing so well for me baby. Just a little longer, I'm sure you can do it." Keith wanted to respond, but something made him stop moving entirely. There was someone knocking on his door. "Hunk, sorry, there's someone at my door I.. I have to go, I love you." He stammered out, quickly pulling his fingers out and wiping the fluids off his fingers by rubbing them against the sheets. He pulled his pants back up, shirt back down and got to the door, trying to act as normal as possible. Hunk looked a little confused at the phone as he heard the soft beeping, but shrugged lightly. His boyfriend would probably call back later. With a sigh, he sat down on the first flat surface that looked stable enough and glanced down at the obvious arousal in his pants. Well, guess work had to wait just a little longer today.


End file.
